Don't You Wanna Stay?
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Deeks thinks about his feelings for Kensi and what they've been through together.


Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, I'm just borrowing them!

This is my first Kensi and Deeks story, ahh! I haven't seen all the episodes yet, I just started watching re-runs. Already I want these two together though! I'm not sure yet if it will be a one-shot or multi-chapter fic. Inspired by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson song Don't You Wanna Stay. Anything in italics is quoted directly from the show and is NOT mine. Not mine okay.

***********************************************************************DENSI*********

"_Deeks what's you status?" Callen shouted in my ear._

"_We're good." I replied. "You okay?" I asked Kensi._

"_Uh huh, I gotta pee." She grinned._

"_I think I just did." I laughed._

I thought back to that day, the day I realized I was falling in love with my partner. After the realization it became harder to work with her. From time to time I had to control myself not to touch her. Not to over console her, to try and kiss away the pain like I wanted to. Not to reach over and hug her just because I wanted to. I slipped up once before and almost told her how I felt, I couldn't do it again.

"_What if he's not interested in me?" She asked worried._

"_Well, then we know he's probably gay." I replied matter of fact._

"_Is that some kind of weird compliment Deeks?" She questioned looking at me oddly._

"_Um yes. No. I don't know." I answered confused. _

I shuddered at the memory. If I had said yes she would've been mad at me for thinking about her like that. If I had said no she would've been mad wondering why I wasn't. It was a loose, loose situation. I thought back to the job we had to pretend we were a couple as I often did considering how great she looked in that dress. Ah, that dress.

"_Can I mention that, uh, dress is off the charts." I coughed trying to hide my desire._

"_Deeks don't" She warned._

"_What? I'm just role-playing the gushing date." I shrugged._

"_Yeah? Oh, come here, you have a little-" She said, fingers lightly brushing my face._

"_I do?" I asked worried immediately checking my lips._

"_No, I'm just role-playing, honey." She teased._

Never have I ever wanted her more than in that moment. The moment she went from tomboy to woman in my eyes. Then of course a few months later she took her shirt off on the job. That hadn't helped me much either. I really thought we had an unspoken, connection, between us. Although she didn't feel the same way. At least not when I tried talking to her about it.

"_I'm sorry I had to lie to you. I was protecting you." I assured her._

"_You were protecting me?" She asked uncertain._

"_Us." I meant._

"_Us?" She replied taken back._

"_Our… our thing." I added._

"_Whoa, so there is a thing?" She asked._

Up until that point I was sure she felt it too, now I'm not so certain. Someone was knocking on my door, so I went to answer it.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by." She said when I swung the door opened.

"You couldn't call first?" I halfheartedly teased.

"You wanted to talk earlier." She replied stepping inside going past me to my living room. "About our relationship. This thing." She said pointing between us. Monty came in, tail wagging to see Kensi. She lightly patted his head to acknowledge him. I knew he could sense something was going on when he left and went to sleep on the couch.

"What thing, our partnership is fine." I answered telling her exactly what I thought she wanted to hear.

"Deeks." She said my name in a warning tone.

"What do you want me to say Kensi? That I like you? Because ever sense that day you almost got blown up, that I almost lost you, I've been falling deeper and deeper." I said frustrated.

"Falling? Falling deeper in what." She pushed.

"In love with you." I replied throwing my hands up. It had to have been obvious.

"Deeks?" She questioned. When I looked at her she continued. "That day we went dancing, well when Hetty made us, that's when I knew." She walked over to me shortening the distance between us.

"That I loved you?" I questioned.

"No. That I loved you." She replied reaching up to kiss me. I don't know if I was more surprised by her admission or the fact that she kissed me. Both were alright by me. I grabbed her face in my hands not wanting this moment to end. She pulled apart for air smiling.

"I should go." She said, reaching behind me to open the door.

"Don't you wanna stay?" I asked. She smiled, pulling at my sleeve getting closer to me again, agreeing. I shut the door for her and pushed her against it touching her lips with mine. I wrapped her in my arms where she stayed all night until the sun came up the next day.

**************************************************************LynnLoVeHP*************

I know I mentioned I just started watching NCIS LA so if something was bad or out of character don't hesitate to tell me. Reviews would be nice now (:

First italics 2x10, Deliverance

Second italics 2x15, Tin Soldier

Third 2x19, Enemy Within

Fourth 3x10, The Debt


End file.
